


Who's in Charge?

by APastandFutureNerd



Series: Blood, Violence and  Sex (Post-Fall) [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blood Kink, Choking, Dark Will Graham, Dom Will Graham, Don’t copy to another site, Edgeplay, Erotic Electrostimulation, Hair Pulling, Hannibal tries topping from the bottom, I am a crazy writer I know, Knifeplay, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Power Play, Read at Your Own Risk, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Sub Hannibal Lecter, They have limits but you know Hannibal and Will, Will Graham is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APastandFutureNerd/pseuds/APastandFutureNerd
Summary: “Hannibal,” he hissed, walking up the stairs. “Wherever you are,I swear I’ll beat your fuckin’ ass tonight until you can’t sit straight anymore. I’ll cut you up until you beg me to stop the bleeding.”Will wants to show Hannibal who calls the shots in their relationship after the fiasco on New Year’s Eve and punishes Hannibal for not following his orders but he doesn’t know that he inadvertently plays into his hands.





	Who's in Charge?

**Author's Note:**

> Just like I have said before in my previous work: Read at your own risk and be careful if it could trigger you.

“Hannibal”, Will called out loudly, his hands placed on his hips. In one of his clenched fists, he held the keys for his car. He was getting impatient. The empath wanted to take Hannibal out for a nice dinner in his favourite restaurant. “It’s time to leave. We wanted to leave ten minutes ago.Get dressed and come to me. Now.” No immediate reaction or answer followed. Will let his eyes flicker through the vast living room while he searched for a sign of his husband.

The walls of their villa were painted in apricot. There was a harpsichord in the right corner of the room in front of the huge glass windows which was currently abandoned as well as a beige couch, a white table and a large flat screen television in the back of the living room, near the kitchen.Will checked the large balcony which offered a splendid view on the vineyards below but Hannibal was not there either. He went into the equally ostentatious kitchen with the large stainless work table, but it was empty. Next he ensured the doors and windows were locked again. To make sure Hannibal would not try and escape on his own without him he always kept them locked. This was part of their agreement they had come up with some days ago. Will could control Hannibal as far as he liked and pleased.

The former agent let out an annoyed hiss. His cannibal soul mate  had to be somewhere in the house, probably testing out his limits of his new submissive role. Hannibal proposed to switch the roles after their last quarrel. Will was supposed to take control in their relationship. Of course they have made clear after the last fiasco to which limits their unique yet admittedly violent role play could go and they trusted each other to act  more or less responsibly.

He gritted his teeth, furrowed his brows and rolled his eyes as he continued to look for him in the vast house that could  potentially host a group of ten to twelve people. Hannibal was neither in his private library nor in the dungeon or in their “butcher room.” His patience was coming to an end and he started regretting  he had freed  Hannibal from his cage last night.

Fine, change of plans then. A punishment was in order. He felt the urge to assert his dominance and Hannibal needed to learn that.“Hey! Wherever you are, I’m gonna find you.” Will called again, this time furiously, walking throughout the living room of their Mediterranean villa towards the marble stairs.“ If you don’t come, you’ll be stayin’ in that cage for a week this time.” His voice sounded harsh, authoritarian and cold. He hoped so at least. “Ok, two weeks it is then and no sex.” No reaction. “Hannibal,” he hissed, walking up the stairs. “Wherever you are,I swear I’ll beat your fuckin’ ass tonight until you can’t sit straight anymore. I’ll cut you up until you beg me to stop the bleeding.” He paused and waited again. Still no answer although this should have lured him out. “If that’s not cruel enough, I’ll leave and not come back again. This time forever and not only for some weeks. I’m disappointed. I thought you’d keep your promises.” Will would not leave but he knew that Hannibal was scared he would because he had been gone for three weeks after they had their last domestics.

The last words must have been the trigger as he heard his husband slowly coming down the marble stairs and Will turned towards him. Hannibal came around the corner of the spiralling stairs, still naked except for the black leather collar with spikes Will had bought for him and ordered to wear.

“Yes, my love? Did you say anything?” Hannibal asked in an innocent voice, his lips twitching in amusement as if Will’s threats didn’t bother him at all and he did not take this seriously. He loved to provoke his husband. It seemed to work for the empath lost his composure. Hannibal enjoyed it, even though the  sex denial  and the uncomfortable nights in the cage before were  undoubtedly starting to get challenging.

Will’s blue eyes were cold as ice as he fixed him menacingly.  He walked towards him, slapping him in the face violently with the palm of his hand. “Why aren’t you dressed?” Will snarled. Hannibal was quite amused at Will’s first attempt to be dominant in their current relationship.

His amber eyes revealed his amusement to Will who gave him a furious stare and he grabbed him by his hair. “I thought I made myself clear” Will hissed while pulling his hair so harshly, forcing Hannibal to toss his head back, that Hannibal had to let out a gasp. “Sorry, Will.” Hannibal only said, calmly, avoiding calling what Will ordered him to. The empath narrowed his eyes. “That’s not what you are supposed to call me. What is my name?”One of his hands pulled at Hannibal’s collar from behind, causing him to choke.“Say it “ Will commanded, pulling his ash blonde hair tighter, causing more pain. “Daddy.” Hannibal managed to say reluctantly in a choked, rasp voice as his lips started to turn blue.

Will let him go but grabbed him by the collar and pushed him down the last few steps of the stairs. “I wanted to get you a treat, Hannibal, for being such a good boy in the last few days. But I changed my mind seeing how you're behaving right now. You won’t get anything. Your tone with me is rather rude, don’t you think? Will circled him threateningly. “And you know what we do to rude people, right, Hannibal?” He said with a crooked smile and his eyebrows slightly raised.

Hannibal’s lips twitched. “We always eat the rude.” He stared at Will in amusement and disbelief. “Are you threatening to eat me, Will? We both know this is not going to happen.”He earned a nasty glance from Will, but he wasn’t intimidated or he acted like it .“And if I may be so bold, If you really wanted to leave for your treat, as you called it, you would have achieved that by now. You’re not convincing as a dom. You need to step up your game, as the people nowadays say, I believe.”

Will slapped him again, leaving another red mark on the cheeks of his partner. “Lucky for you, I’m in love with you, Hannibal.” Will purred. “This is our shared inconvenience.” Hannibal answered nonchalantly, still not impressed. Will’ s blue eyes were glinting dangerously. “But there are lots of other ways to hurt you.” “Surprise me, Will.” Hannibal answered calmly, knowing what was coming next. Will behaved exactly as he thought he would but he let it happen because he was curious.

The empath fetched some handcuffs and a cane and pushed Hannibal towards the stairs into the basement, occasionally hitting him on his ass with the metal cane. Will sighed inwardly. What a shame. He would have loved spending an evening under the starry sky with Hannibal, but naughty boys must be punished.

Some moments later, Hannibal found himself chained to the huge simple wooden St. Andrew’s cross in their dungeon in the basement, wearing a cock ring The room was separated from the one where they kept hooking up their victim’s meat. Will had insisted on separation. A soft red light illuminated the room with the crimson painted walls as Will turned the lights on.

Different tools and furnitures used for pleasure were neatly arrayed at the opposite side of the moody spacious room such as spreader bars, whips and different kind of canes. An assortment of gags and other toys was hanging from a large wooden board mounted on the wall. On the floor there was a  large box with other sex toys.

In the top right corner of the room, there stood a wooden chair with a crimson velvet pillow with chains attached to it. In the middle of the room, there was the large black cage with a thin shoddy mattress and a blanket inside where Hannibal was being kept - the latest addition by Will.

Hannibal shivered. Will had lowered the temperature of the room on purpose. He smiled contently, seeing the goosebumps on his skin. The arms were tied up above the head to the wooden cross. His legs were straddled, exposing his vulnerable parts for Will.

Will went into the other room usually reserved for their victim’s butchery and took out a very sharp knife Hannibal usually used for cutting the flesh from the bones from one of the drawers.

He returned from the room and went to the box where the sex toys were kept and rummaged in the corner for something else. A black machine with a dildo strapped on it as well as a TENS unit that sent off slight electrostimulating impulses when its electrodes were applied on the sensitive spots. He laid them out in front of the table.Hannibal glanced curiously and he smirked when he saw the knife and the tools. Glorious. He liked them.

Will grabbed a knife in front of him and gave his husband a sadist smile. Hannibal looked at the knife warily and said: “Be careful not to kill me with that, Will.”The empath who was fed up with Hannibal not calling him the way he liked, fetched a ball gag and put it on his face to silence him. “Shut up, Hannibal.”

Hannibal could not suppress a slight gasp when he felt the cold sharp blade of the knife on his skin. Will led the blade, without cutting, along his collarbone,  his chest until it came to a halt at his abdomen where the hand of Will lingered for a second and he stared into the eyes of Hannibal with a twisted smile on his face. Hannibal only returned his gaze, knowing what went through the mind of his lover but his face betrayed nothing.

He proceeded to make small, easy but painful cuts all over his body, starting with his arms, before sinking the blade  into his chest, abdomen before ultimately reaching the thighs of Hannibal with the stainless, sharp Japanese kitchen knife. Blood gushed out of the slash wounds, running down his body, slowly seeping to the floor, painting beautiful crimson lines on his body. Will, meanwhile skilled enough in medicine and anatomy was careful enough to avoid the arteries and stopped before Hannibal would lose too much blood.

The former agent took a few steps back, admiring his work and felt his cock harden against the fabric of his slacks at the sight of the bloody and shivering body of his husband. Hannibal looked at him. His maroon eyes beheld the marvellous twisted angry creature in front of him in admiration. This is what he wanted from Will all along. His potential was magnificent. Though  the slash wounds were causing him pain, Hannibal enjoyed the feeling of the burning stings and the warm blood on his body.

Will moistened his lips and returned to the table, fetching the electrostimulating TENS unit and applied the electrodes at the most sensitive parts of Hannibal’s genitalia, making sure they were placed correctly.

For the following part he needed Hannibal to turn around in order to have access to his bottom. He unfastened the restraints on his wrists and ankles.  “Turn around”,  Will ordered, holding the knife in his hand to make sure Hannibal would obey. When Hannibal hesitated for a moment, Will held the knife to his throat. “What part of that is difficult to understand?” Will hissed. Drops of the crimson fluid  caused by the minor cut ran down his throat. Hannibal obeyed. "Guess I’ll have to discipline you more”, Will muttered.

Yes, you have to. Hannibal thought to himself and smiled smugly to himself.

Next on the list of Will's cruelties was the sex machine which had a dildo strapped on to the end. He placed the machine on the  floor and made sure the power cable was plugged in the plug socket. Will added some lube on the dildo. For some moments he stretched the hole of Hannibal with his fingers.Hannibal arched back against his fingers but Will withdrew them quickly.

“Oh you think I’m going to make you come,  hm?” Will muttered in Hannibal’s ear. “Not going to happen.”

Hannibal moaned through his gag as Will started to carefully insert the machine connected with a dildo into him which fucked him at a relentless pace but not enough to bring him to his orgasm. This and the combination with the soft electronic impulses of the TENS unit made Hannibal bite hard in his ball gag.

Now and then Will stopped the machine and removed the electrodes from his genitalia to prevent Hannibal from ejaculating without his permission. Will was in the most jovial mood.

When Hannibal seemed to be most vulnerable, he unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants and boxer shorts. The sight of Hannibal being debauched, all bloody and tormented by the slow pace of the machine and the electrostimulation  combined with the breaks in between aroused him deeply. He gave him another devilish smile and positioned himself behind the cross in order to  face Hannibal, Will brought  himself to his orgasm in front of his partner, with slow strokes and deliberate moans  which drove his sub even more mad.Satisfied with this torture, Will shot his load on Hannibal’s belly. He smeared his cum all over his sub’s body.

Hannibal’s cock was hard and leaking as Will’s hands stroked his skin and as his master tasted his blood from one of the minor cuts on his arms. He licked his finger thoroughly and slowly, chuckled and stared at Hannibal teasingly.

The cannibal moaned and shivered when Will’s hands caressed his back  and cupped the ass into his hands before his fingers slipped to his hardened cock and massaged it. But Will, liking himself in his new role, withdrew them as he noticed how close to release Hannibal was.

“Do you want me to continue, hm?” Will sneered in his hubris.“Shouldn’t have been so cheeky to me.”Seeing Hannibal like this gave him some satisfaction.

Despite enjoying this experience and  knowing exactly what he got himself into, Hannibal had a hard time. First the knife cuts and the electro shocks and now the machine fucking him. The pace was driving him insane and his usual calm and controlled self-composure cracked down. Will could perceive  the desperation in his sub’s face and he relished in the pained twitching. He continued watching his demise and listened to his desperate groans with a triumphant expression and a grin on his face, his hands stemmed on his hips as he gloated over Hannibal’s torment. The empath knew very well how it felt like  having been strapped to the chair and whipped by his cannibal lover a  few months ago on New Year’s Eve. 

Will went upstairs, grabbed himself a book and sat down on the chair in the other corner of the room and started reading. Occasionally he threw a  checking glance at his husband but he knew Hannibal had an extraordinary stamina and would made the sign with his hands if he could not take it anymore.

When his sub finally communicated  with his hands by knocking on the wood of the cross above him, Will got up and removed his gag.

“Please make me come, Will”, Hannibal finally begged, panting heavily, closing his eyes as the edge play went on long enough.”Please.”

“I don’t think so”, Will simply said. “Not my fault you didn’t get dressed in time and spoiled your dinner. Not my fault you don’t call me by my name. Say the safe word and you’re out of this.”

He looked at Hannibal who really appeared to be at his limit but was too proud to call him the way he wanted or even mutter the safe word. Will didn’t want to be too cruel this time and stopped the machine and slipped the dildo out of his ass. Hannibal gazed at him as if expecting touches. Will noticed his look, pursed his lips, raised his eyebrows and said: “If you  expect a reward for your behaviour, you’re wrong.”

“I don’t expect you to reward me,Will.” Hannibal answered in his rasp, tired voice, smiling faintly. “You already have.”

Will, confused  at this remark, merely frowned and glanced at him sideways while he unfastened the chains and removed him from the cross, helping him to sit down on a blanket.Hannibal started to clean himself from the blood and the semen, using a bowl of water, soap and a towel Will had fetched from the bath room upstairs.

Before long, Will couldn’t stand to watch how clumsily Hannibal behaved in his exhaustion  and  reluctantly helped him cleaning the rest of  his body.Will  examined the  slash wounds, cleaned  and disinfected them carefully before he tended to his cuts with a medical kit.

When he had finished and Hannibal was  dressed, Hannibal struggled to get on his feet but failed. Will watched his struggle with self-satisfaction.

“Look at you, Hannibal. Who do you say is in charge now?” Will taunted him, hesitating a moment before grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

Hannibal merely smiled smugly despite being utterly debauched  and exhausted. He lifted his head as he managed to stand firmly on the ground and stared cheekily and triumphantly into Will’s eyes.

“You’re not, I’m afraid.”

The smile on Will’s face froze as he realised he had been merely playing into Hannibal’s hands the whole evening over and that  a part of Hannibal’s suffering had been faked. Will scowled.

The cannibal was  pleased with the outcome and gloated over the development of the evening. He enjoyed the sulky expression on his husband’s face very much. Will had a lot to learn and he was not going to make it easier for him.

Hannibal hummed to himself  as they returned to the living room and Will had to refrain himself from gagging him and putting him into the cage again.


End file.
